PizzeRizzo
PizzeRizzo is a restaurant at Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios park adjacent to Muppet*Vision 3D. It replaces the Toy Story Pizza Planet restaurant as part of the area's re-theming to Muppets Courtyard. The restaurant consists of two floors as well as indoor and outdoor dining options. It is decorated to resemble a metropolitan pizzeria, specifically one located in Los Angeles as indicated by a delivery map hung on the wall. The walls are decorated with photos of real world locations, such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, some of which have been photoshopped to include the Muppets. Other paraphernalia includes trophies, caricatures, and vinyl records featuring songs by various Muppet bands. Concept art for the eatery was released in July 2016, and opened on November 18. Notes * One of the shelves in the restaurant has a can of Wilkins Coffee. * An ad for The Jimmy Dean Show, with a photo of Rowlf and Jimmy Dean, is pinned on the bulletin board. Banquet Hall On the second floor of the restaurant, one room is themed to represent a hall meant to be rented for various events. The sign outside the hall reads: Somebody Got Married! Join us for the wedding reception of Gil and Lill Daughter of Will & Jill Son of Phil & Bill Featuring DJ Electric Mayhem playing the greatest wedding hits of all time B.Y.O.B&P Upon closer inspection, due to the faux dust and fading, one is able to make out what the sign "used to" say: Pa Otter Memorial Service with tribute performance by The Frogtown Hollow Jubilee Jug Band Gallery PizzeRizzo exterior 02.jpg PizzeRizzo exterior 03.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 00.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 01.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 02.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 03.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 04.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 05.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 06.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 07.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 08.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 09.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 10.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 11.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 12.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 13.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 14.jpg PizzeRizzo bulletin board 15.jpg PizzeRizzo banquet room 01.jpg PizzeRizzo banquet room 02.jpg PizzeRizzo banquet room 03.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 01.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 02.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 03.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 04.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 05.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 06.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 07.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 08.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 09.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 10.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 11.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 12.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 13.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 14.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 15.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 16.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 17.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 18.jpg PizzeRizzo caricature 19.jpg PizzeRizzo case 01.jpg PizzeRizzo case 02.jpg PizzeRizzo case 03.jpg PizzeRizzo map 01.jpg PizzeRizzo map 02.jpg PizzeRizzo map 03.jpg PizzeRizzo map 04.jpg PizzeRizzo Playbill 01.jpg PizzeRizzo Playbill 02.jpg PizzeRizzo record 00a.jpg PizzeRizzo record 00b.jpg PizzeRizzo record 01.jpg PizzeRizzo record 02.jpg PizzeRizzo record 03.jpg PizzeRizzo record 04.jpg PizzeRizzo record 05.jpg PizzeRizzo record 06.jpg PizzeRizzo record 07.jpg PizzeRizzo record 08.jpg PizzeRizzo record 09.jpg PizzeRizzo record 10.jpg PizzeRizzo rizzo outfit.jpg PizzeRizzo shelf.jpg PizzeRizzo trash 01.jpg PizzeRizzo trash 02.jpg PizzeRizzo trash 03.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 01.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 02.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 03.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 04.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 05.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 06.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 07.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 08.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 09.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 10.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 11.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 12.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 13.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 14.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 15.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 16.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 17.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 18.jpg PizzeRizzo wall 19.jpg Concept art PizzeRizzo concept 01.jpg PizzeRizzo concept 02.jpg PizzeRizzo concept 03.jpg PizzeRizzo concept 04.jpg PizzeRizzo concept 05.jpg See also * PizzeRizzo pressed penny * The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor External links * Disney Parks Blog announcement post __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Disney Theme Park Attractions Category:Food